ralisbeastbattlefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Whale
Whale ist ein anthropomorpher, battle-rappender Wal, der aus der zweiten Staffel des RBB bekannt wurde und auch am Battle of the Beasts teilnahm. Obwohl er selbst Meeresbewohner ist, ist er kein Crew-Mitglied der von Octopussy gegründeten Marines. Whale im RBB und BOB: Whale nahm das erste Mal Anfang 2015 an der zweiten Staffel des RBB teil und galt als einer der Favoriten. In seinem ersten Battle konnte er den Forester W0lf deutlich besiegen. Im Viertelfinale wurde ihm der spätere Turniersieger Leopard zugelost, dem er trotz ansprechender Leistung unterlag. Whale reichte eine Qualifikation für das Battle of the Beasts ein und stand in der ersten Runde gegen den bis dato unbekannten Newcomer T-rex, gegen den er knapp unterlag. Er blieb dem Publikum weiterhin erhalten, als er im Viertelfinale einen kleinen Gastpart in Dyado Yotsos Runde gegen Jelly bekleidete. Auch der bis dato eher unbekannte BlobbY sang ihm dabei eine Hook. Für die dritte Staffel reichte er erst sehr spät, als das Teilnehmerfeld bereits entschieden war, eine Qualifikation ein. Die Jurorin Rali entschied sich jedoch dafür, Whale trotzdem zum Turnier zuzulassen. Als 33.Teilnehmer rückte Whale ins 16tel-Finale nach. Für ihn wurde der vergleichsweise schlecht bewertete und eigentlich bereits als Teilnahmer feststehende MOOZE disqualifiziert. Es kam jedoch zu keiner Neuverteilung der Battles, sodass Whale mit MOOZE' eigentlichem Kontrahenten, dem Vorjahres-Finalisten Lion King, einen schweren Auftaktgegner bekam. In diesem Battle unterlag er aber deutlich, obwohl er unter anderem Hippo als Featurepart aufgeboten hatte. Nach Meinung der meisten Zuschauer hatte dieser aber die Runde als Gesamtbild derart "herabgewertet", dass Whale nicht mehr genug Stimmen hinter sich vereinen konnte, sodass er in seinem vierten Battle die dritte (!) Niederlage einstecken musste. Auch beim BOB 2016 nahm er teil. Zunächst hätte er in der ersten Runde gegen Aardvark, das Erdferkel, antreten müssen, ehe Gli-Gli, das Wildschwein, für ihn nachrückte. In dem Battle gab es nach guter, ausgeglichener Performance beider Kandidaten eine Rückrunde, in der Whale sogar Wolf als Gast aufbot. In diesem Battle unterlag er knapp - seine vierte Niederlage in Folge. Eigenschaften: Whale bringt grundsätzlich ziemlich durchdachte Punchlines, gegen W0lf etwa "verpackte" er eine Rotkäppchen-Line neu. Außerdem ist er für seine langen Reimketten bekannt, die sich meist über mehrere Zeilen erstrecken: "I will tell you the story of Little Red Riding Hood, she brought Grandma a basket with cereals and bio-fruit. But there was a giant wolf, she was killed by that animal, until the huntsman came and killed this big fat cannibal. Now I'll get you drunk like the elephants of Hannibal, and then throw you away like a dirty foil of stanniol!" Whale ist ein Pottwal und verfügt daher neben Ambra auch über Spermazeti. Im Battle gegen W0lf hatte sein Gegner dies fälschlicherweise als "Sperma" bezeichnet. Whale konterte dies mit einer humorvollen, aber gleichzeitig auch derben Punchline: (...) by the way, people don't want sperm - it's spermaceti, which is in my head as the sperm is for the bitches, or did you ever run around with a bowl to collect cum from dicks that you gaylord probably don't know yet?!" Die lustigen, aber auch unter die Gürtellinie gehenden Punches sind bei ihm zu einer Art Markenzeichen geworden. Bereits vor seiner Teilnahme am RBB war er in der Finalrunde von Octopussy gegen Hippo mit einem kurzen Gastauftritt vertreten. Whale hat einen sehr großen Penis, den größten aller auf der Erde lebenden Tiere, was er im Battle gegen T-rex auch mehrfach betont. Battles und Ergebnisse: RBB II (Staffel II, 2015): * Achtelfinale: Gegen W0lf (6:1 für Whale) * Viertelfinale: Gegen Leopard (5:2 für Leopard) Battle of the Beasts 2015: * 16tel-Finale: Gegen T-rex (6:4 für T-rex) RBB III (Staffel III, Mitte 2015): Durch Disqualifikation von MOOZE rückte Whale ins Turnier nach * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Lion King (7:4 für Lion King) Battle of the Beasts 2016: * Vorrunde: Gegen Gli-Gli (13:10 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für Gli-Gli) Kategorie:RBB Kategorie:BOB